Julius Carter
"I've never wanted a girl to be a part of my life as much as I want you to be." — Julius to Brianna in Let's Just Finish the Dance Julius Adonis Carter is a main character of Legacies. He is a witch and the boyfriend of Brianna Bellerose. He made his debut in the first episode of the season. Early History Julius comes from a long line of witches that run rampant in the Appalachian Mountains, more specifically, the foothills of the Blue Ridge Mountain Range in Lynchburg, Virginia. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season 1= In This is the Part Where You Run, we are first introduced to Julius when he starts playfully teasing Brianna Bellerose at the party by the Old Mill. |-|Season 2= In This Year Will Be Different, Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Julius possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a witch. Weaknesses Julius has the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Relationships Brianna Bellerose Julius and Brianna Hope Mikaelson Julius and Hope MG Julius and MG Landon Kirby Julius and Landon Other Relationships * Julius and Alaric * Julius and Lizzie * Julius and Josie * Julius and Rafael Name * Julius is the name of a Roman family, most famously the dictator Gaius Julius Caesar. The name Julius may be derived from Greek ιουλος (ioulos) "downy-bearded" or from Latin Jovilius "devoted to Jove". Julio/Júlio is the Spanish/Portuguese form and Jules is the French form. * Adonis as a boy's name is pronounced a-DAHN-iss. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Adonis is "extremely good looking, handsome". Greek mythology: a beautiful youth beloved of Aphrodite, goddess of love. The name has come to mean a paragon of male beauty, making it very hard to live with. *'Carter' is a family name, and also may be a given name. Carter is of Irish, Scottish and English origin and is an occupational name given to one who transports goods by cart or wagon originally believed to be of Gaelic and Celtic origins and a possible form of the name McCarter. Mc generally means son of. Trivia * The spells he uses are in Gaelic ** Most of the Latin spells he uses are taught by the Salvatore School Tropes *'Good Parents : '''Julius's parents, while stifling to him, are still very open to Julius and his interests. They are also very loving to him and his little sister. *'Caged Bird Metaphor : Julius describes his life in the Blue Ridge Mountains as stifling as his parents originally has everything planned out, before he was able to convince them to send him to the Salvatore School. *Deconstructed Character Archetype :' Julius is a deconstructed form of the trope ''The Charmer since his cockiness is shown to be fake and used as a mask to disguise how he really is. *'Chick Magnet :' Julius fits into this trope as that he always has girls around him vying for his attention, even though the only attention he wants is from Brianna - the girl who won't give it to him. __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters